


In The Room (Where People Come And Go)

by such_heights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New maternity brings guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Room (Where People Come And Go)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sambethe.livejournal.com/profile)[**sambethe**](http://sambethe.livejournal.com/) on her birthday, in appreciation of the fact that she manages to be all things - an excellent writer, ever-helpful beta, and a great friend. Have a good one! Also written to the [](http://community.livejournal.com/7spells/profile)[**7spells**](http://community.livejournal.com/7spells/) prompt; _in the room where women come and go_.

"Nngh," James said. His hair had reached new heights of dishevelment, glasses almost falling completely from his face and his eyes squinting lopsidedly. "Love you, you know," he said in a slur.

"Yes, darling, you've said that already." Lily patted his arm. "Now why don't you go and get a bit of sleep?"

"Hmm? Sleep? No!" James sat upright, newly animated. "Can't sleep, must protect you! 'M good father already, y'see? Just need… coffee, thatssit! Pete, get me coffee!"

Peter exchanged a look with Lily before turning to James. "If you have any more caffeine you are going to explode all over the ward, and I will not be held responsible."

James started pawing at Peter's arm. "G'wan, please-- oh, you're comfy. S'nice." He keeled over, falling awkwardly onto Peter's shoulder. Within moments, he was dead to the world.

"Err - that worked then, sort of?" Peter looked at James with a grin, then rolled his eyes.

"Mmm, much better," Lily replied, curling back down into the multitude of pillows the midwife had seen fit to provide, adjusting Harry in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked, in the tones of a man unsure he really wanted the answer.

"Oh, you know. I'll spare you the details," Lily answered, laughing. "But fine, mostly. Absolutely fine. And this little bundle makes up for it anyway, I should say."

Peter smiled. "Nice work there, Mrs Potter!"

She inclined her head. "How kind, Mr Pettigrew. If only I'd had more input into the hair." She stroked the thick dark tufts already sprouting from the top of Harry's tiny head. "Poor blighter."

"Yeah, well. James got through the trials bad hair inflicted upon him somehow or other."

"We can only hope he passes on his wisdom, in that case."

"I hear he's got your eyes, though?"

Lily laughed. "They're blue, like with most babies. James keeps getting over-excited and claiming he can see specks of green there, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Maybe he'll get different-coloured ones, like Maleficus Clatterbang! That'd be cool."

"You never know, I suppose. I think I'm rooting for symmetry, though, call me a traditionalist."

One of the midwives wandered over. "We'll take him from you again now, just want to run a couple more charms and check everything's in order. Why don't you get some rest in the meantime?"

Lily couldn't deny that sounded nice, but it was with reluctance that she let Harry be taken from her arms again. When they'd gone, she turned to smile sleepily at Peter, who was looking at James in horror.

"He just dribbled," he said flatly. "Right, I am removing this lump from your delicate presence - c'mon, Prongs, you can come kip on my sofa for a bit."

He stood up, draping James' arm over his shoulders. "See you later, Lils, I'll bring him back when he's looking human again."

"All right. Thank you!"

The Peter-and-James combo shuffled out of the room, and before the door had shut behind them Lily found herself drifting off into blissful sleep.

*

"Mrs Potter! Mrs Potter! Have you had it yet, can I see?"

Lily frowned, consciousness only dawning slowly.

"Mrs Potter!"

Lily opened her eyes to find herself confronted with the bright, beaming face of Nymphadora Tonks, and felt very confused.

"Oh! Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I had to go see the mediwitch 'cause I broke my wrist," Dora replied with pride, holding out her newly-mended arm. "I wanted a cast like my cousin Ben," she noted sadly, "but only Muggles get those, Daddy says."

" _Nymphadora_!" a voice boomed out from the doorway.

Dora went very still, but Lily had to suppress a laugh as the kid's features quickly morphed into ones of angel-like innocence, complete with golden-blonde ringlets and wide blue eyes. She turned to face the advancing Andromeda with appropriate meekness. "I'm very sorry, Mummy," she whispered. "I just wanted to see the baby!"

Andromeda folded her arms, looking entirely unimpressed with her daughter's talents.

"It's all right, she was no bother," Lily said quickly.

"I am so sorry," Andromeda replied, "honestly, this little nuisance could outrun me in her sleep."

Lily smiled, and Andromeda turned back to her errant child. "You go out into the hallway this instant - Daddy's there, and you could stop pestering poor Mrs Potter!"

"But…" Dora's bottom lip performed a very impressive tremble. "Can't I see it? Just for a teeny-tiny second?"

Andromeda glanced sideways at Lily. "Would that be okay?"

Lily nodded. "He's due another feed soon anyway."

Dora crept to the side of the cot, peering over, her appearance reverting to its natural state in her fascination. "Woah, it's so small! Is it a he or a she?"

"It's a boy - his name's Harry."

"Hi Harry!" Dora said cheerfully, then turned to Andromeda. "Is he my cousin too?"

"James must be related to you lot somehow, mustn't he?" Lily asked.

"Oh, probably, something hideously convoluted I'm sure."

"Cool!" Dora drew back, satisfied.

"Run along outside then, Dora, I'll be there in a minute."

Dora raced off, nearly colliding into two separate beds on her way.

Andromeda sat on one of the chairs. "How are you holding up?"

"Very well, thank you. So, have you got any words of advice for me?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm sure everyone's been bombarding you already." Harry gave a soft gurgle from his cot, and Andromeda brought him to Lily. "There, you see? Perfect fit already, you'll both be fine."

Neither of them said anything for a time, and Lily could think of a dozen questions she wanted to ask, but couldn't form any of them. "I suppose I just worry, especially with the times as they are, what we do…"

"Of course you worry - welcome to the rest of your life."

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"You'll be all right - you're both going to be great parents, you know." Andromeda stood up, adjusting the curtains behind Lily's bed. "Please, if there's anything you need at all, let me know."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Andromeda patted Lily's shoulder, took another fond look at Harry, and left the room.

*

Everyone even slightly affiliated to the Order seemed to have some reason to be in St. Mungo's over the next few days. Emmeline and Helga dropped by, full of stories about Alice's home birth - just a day before Harry, would you believe, and yes, a little boy called Neville, Gryffindor for the both of them if you ask me, won't that be wonderful? - Mad-Eye had apparently been misdirected en route to a far more serious matter, but he hoped Lily and the sprog were well and that she'd be back on active duty as soon as possible. McGonagall was round soon after to make sure Lily knew not to a listen to a word that mad old coot said and to rest up for as long as she needed to. Marlene and the Prewetts presented her with what amounted to a full-scale First Quidditch Kit, which James found so exciting Lily half-wondered that she'd have to stop him keeping it for itself. There was a fruit basket from the Boneses, lurid green and orange flowers from Dedalus and Arabella, and so many cards and well-wishes that Lily began to wonder how she could possibly know this many people.

"Everyone's looking for a little hope just now, aren't they?" she asked James.

"I suppose they are."

*

Even magical hospitals appeared to adhere to old adages regarding hospital food, and Lily picked through the remnants of her breakfast cereal with a sigh, making a mental note to Owl James to fill the whole house with cake for when she got home - later today, if all was well. Filled with thoughts of the nursery waiting for Harry there, and the endless list of things still to do, it took a while before she noticed a bright yellow memo fluttering before her and demanding her attention.

 _S. Black and R. Lupin here to see you._

Grinning, Lily set the note back in the affirmative, and did her best to get the area around her bed in order. Harry was still sleeping, and she reached over to gently stroke his cheek. "You might want to be awake for this one."

A minute or so later, and the door swung open. "The prodigals return!" she said, and really, it was quite astonishing how quickly Sirius managed to cross over most of the ward, Remus hurrying after him, casting apologetic glances to all of the new mothers and babies they were disturbing in their wake.

Sirius skidded up to her bedside, and looked to be restraining himself from throwing himself at her with quite some difficulty. "How are you, are you all right, how's the kid, which is it - where's James, anyway, shouldn't he be here?"

"Woah, slow down there," Remus said, elbowing Sirius. "Sorry about him," he said to Lily. "We've only just got back, haven't heard a thing - this madman's been getting a tad worked up." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Remus silenced him with a withering look. "Anyway. How are you both?" he asked eagerly.

"We're both doing wonderfully, thank you. And Sirius, James does need to do things like sleep and eat occasionally, but he'll be back soon. Oh, and if you'd like to come and fetch him, your godson's just over here."

"My…" Sirius' mouth dropped open. "Right there?"

Remus beat him to it, crossing over to other side of Lily's enclave and bending over the cot. "Oh, Lily," he breathed. "That's amazing."

"Not bad for a first attempt, huh? Sirius, Remus, I'd like you to meet Harry James Potter."

Sirius raced over, and cast a hesitant look back at Lily before reaching down and picking Harry up. "Well, we always knew you two were talented!"

"Come here."

Sirius brought Harry to her, and Lily reached out to take one tiny hand. "We're going home today, so I expect you all to be round lots and stop James from driving me mad while he's on leave, all right?"

"We'll do our best," Remus promised.

"Right, come on you little blighter, over to mum now." Sirius shifted Harry over to Lily.

"So, Harry, this is your godfather Sirius here, who's going to be a terrible influence and you mustn't listen to a word that he says unless I told him to say it, ok? And that's Remus over there, who's much more sensible."

"But much less cool," Sirius added.

"Oh, shut up."

Then Harry drew their attention once again, making soft sounds of contentment and grabbing his blanket in his fist. Lily smiled, patting his head, and when she turned to the others again, Sirius had his face turned away. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, still looking at Lily and smiling stupidly, an expression Lily could do nothing but return.

*

"You're all set then," said the ward supervisor. "Here's a Floo address if you or your husband have any urgent queries, and you can Owl us any time if there are any other questions."

Lily gathered up the last of her things, dreaming of her own bed and her own privacy and the comforts of home. Harry was trussed up in a carry-cot at her feet, once again demonstrating his ability to sleep through just about anything.

Visiting hours had finished. Before them lay a new life; a new world, it felt like, full of uncertainties and the most amazing possibilities, all wrapped up in this bundle at her feet.

"Right then," she said, as James wrapped his arms around her. "Let's take Harry home."


End file.
